


Learning to Love Again

by TheYear2008 (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, M/M, Multi, Past Draco/Astoria - Freeform, Past Draco/Tom, Past Harry/Ginny - Freeform, Trigger Warning!, Verbal Abuse, Young Tom Riddle, mention of verbal abuse, past Draco/Blaise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheYear2008
Summary: *In this modern day non magical AU Tom riddle is his younger self before he became Voldemort , but yes he is still cruel.*Just something I couldn't get out of my head.Draco has a terrible time with his past relationships, but then he meets Harry and realizes he can learn to love again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclaimer I do not own any of the characters. However this plot choice was all my own. Also no hate towards any of the characters if I mistreat them it is purely for the fic.
> 
> ×××Also Trigger Warning! Mentions of past verbal and mental abuse! Not too detailed, but it is in the beginning! ×××

Having such a great memory sucked. Draco could tell you almost any detail of his exs, how their relationship started and how they ended. He could tell you just how many almost non existent freckles Tom had on his nose, how many pairs of earrings Astoria owned, and even how many times Blaise would bite his lip unconsciously in an hours time.

Sometimes when you are trying to forget people and move on, and even when you've met someone new, these things are stuck with you as a reminder of the heart break. You want to let them go so badly, but your mind just won't let you.

×·×·×·×·×·×·×·×·×·×·×

Our first story is about Tom Riddle. Draco's first ex. He was a bad boy, he took a hold of Draco's heart and captured his soul. He had Draco eating from the palm of his hand in no time.

Draco met Tom at uni. They only had one class together, but on Draco's first day in that class Tom sat right next to him. He smiled at Draco with those gorgeous white teeth, and held out that hand with long, but strong, fingers. Then he spoke and Draco swore he was talking to an angel. Draco was hooked in a second, and didn't realize his mistake for three years.

You see Tom was abusive. Not physically, but verbally and mentally. Tom taught Draco what it meant to love someone in a relationship. He was taught to do a he was told, and to always say yes sir, and “Draco if you ever leave me I will kill myself and they will all blame you.” But wasn't that a funny thing to say? Of course he wasn't leaving Tom. He loved Tom. Tom loved him. Sure he was controlling, but it was for love right? He only cared for Draco's safety…. Right?

So he stayed. He endured, what he learned later was abuse, for three long years. He stopped eating as much because Tom like thinner guys, he stopped wearing pants because Tom liked to see his long legs, he stopped talking to friends because Tom didn't like them very much. Draco loved Tom so he did as he was told. Tom just wanted Draco to be his very best and he told Draco he loved him, so that was enough. As long as Tom was happy and only needed Draco it was okay. Right?

Wrong. After three years of doing exactly as he was told, and being as perfect as he could, he wasn't good enough. Tom sat him down and told him that he has been seeing another bloke. That this bloke was sweet and cared for him and Draco was just boring. Draco wasn't enough anymore. While Tom gathered his things and left the flat Draco sat perfectly still. Tears streamed down his face but he hadn't made a noise. Then as the door to the car shut and pulled off down the street Draco screamed. He wrecked everything in the kitchen from his favorite tea cup to the glass bowl of biscuits he kept in the cabinet for special occasions. He wrecked the kitchen like Tom wrecked his life. Then sitting in the aftermath of it all he slowly stopped crying and willed his feet to carry him to the sitting room. Settling easily into the sofa he picked up his phone and called the only person he could.

Pansy picked his life up and fixed it all, the way she always has when he needed her. She got him the help he needed and yes it took months, and no he will never be the same again, but he was better. He moved into a new place, closer to Pans, and started a new job. Things started to look up.

×·×·×·×·×·×·×·×·×·×·×

Next came Astoria. When Draco started his new job he met the beautiful Astoria, niece to the owner, and he was smitten in an instant. She was gorgeous. Long brown hair that stopped right before her lovely bottom, hazel eyes that could capture your attention from across the room. He swaggered up to her slowly and introduced himself. Fondly she took his hand and that's where their story begins.

Of course they didn't start dating right away, and if you ask Astoria today she will tell you they were just friends who had sex a few times. They were friends for months before Draco ever made a move. They were sitting in a restaurant, when Astoria had leaned really close to tell Draco a story about what happened at her job. Draco took the closeness as a hint and put an arm around her shoulder, Astoria leaned into his body and hadn't moved away so Draco thought he was safe.

Later that night after dinner he kissed Astoria on the cheek and asked her “Would you want to date me?” Looking back now Draco would have changed his question. Asking someone if they would want to date you and if they would be your girlfriend can be interpreted very different ways. However, Astoria says yes and Draco takes it upon himself to assume they are now a couple. Astoria later argues that she never agreed to be his girlfriend just that she wanted to, because his question wasn't “clear”. So after spending months with her, taking her on dates, having sex, and even introducing her to his mother, Draco learns that she had been sleeping with other people on the side. He confronts her about it but her argument was she assumed they were just friends who had sex and went to dinner. Draco finds his heart is broken again and he's running back to Pansy to fix him up.

×·×·×·×·×·×·×·×·×·×·×

Back at Pansy’s place is where Draco meets his final ex. Blaise Zabini is Draco’s and Pansy’s long time friend, and fellow school mate. They graduated high school together, and Draco has had a crush on Blaise since the day they met. Blaise always seemed to have a girl on his arm at the time so Draco gave up on hope long ago. Seeing him again after so long Draco realizes that his feelings never truly went away. Blaise is still just as hot and Draco is still in love with those lips of his.

This one doesn't start slow like the others. This one is fast and over before Draco even knows what to do. It starts as soon as they leave Pansy's and only lasts a month. That night at Pansy's Draco gets drunk and tells them exactly what happened with him and Astoria. After crying into his fire whiskey and almost drinking the entire bottle Blaise offers to give him a lift home. Pans nor Draco have any objections and soon Draco finds himself back in his own flat. However he is not alone. Blaise invites himself inside and looks around. He comments on the place being nice and “Just your style Draco.” before it seems he is about to leave he starts to head towards the door until he stops. He turns to Draco and it only takes him one step in his Italian Tod’s before he is pressed against Draco's front. A whisper of “Why do you mess around with all of those cunts and you've never even tested anything out with me?” Draco has a response he swears he does, but it's lost on Blaise’s lips as Draco attacks his mouth with his own.

Draco is in love all over again. He falls fast and he falls hard. He has no fears going in and coming out in the end heartbroken he realizes he should've been scared to death. Because this one was the worst. He's been harboring feelings for Blaise since forever. Since the day they met he's had Draco's heart. And now he knows he needs to move on. It was always just sex for Blaise he never really wanted to be with Draco, and even when he apologizes to Draco and Pansy it falls on deaf ears, because you don't hurt your friends. You don't play with their hearts. If Draco didn't know he had trust issues before he knows now. And again he crawls onto Pansy's couch, eats a few biscuits, drinks his tea, and she mends his broken heart the best she can.

×·×·×·×·×·×·×·×·×·×·×

Pansy was a great best friend. She was always there when Draco needed her, and he always needed her. She never asked for anything in return but Draco would do anything for her. They have been close since high school, and since the Tom thing they are basically inseparable. Pansy is like the sister Draco never had. Pansy never understood why Draco let himself get into messes like this, but she never judged him for them either. Pansy herself has only ever been in two relationships. She has had a bad ex, but nowhere near as bad as Draco's.

Dean, the guy she is with now is perfectly her equal and understands her in every way. He understands her strong attachment to Draco and has never come between them, he even was the only guy she tried to or even mentioned dating that Draco approved of 100%. When Pansy dated Theo Nott he never really understood Pansy the way Draco thought he should've. He thought she would grow out of being asexual and learn to love sex with him. He never forced himself on her, but he never really accepted her. Not like Dean, he accepts her and loves her exactly how she is. Draco has only ever gotten good vibes from Dean and he is happy for Pans. He can only hope that one day he can find that happiness.


	2. A New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is moving on.

It was a new job, a new flat, a new city. Moving away from Pans was the hardest part. Sure he is only 45 minutes away if he drives straight there, but he's never been more than 5 minutes from her at all times. However, he needed this. He needed a new start. When his job offered a transfer to their new location, with a promotion Draco took it, after talking to Pansy of course. They both agreed that he needed some time alone and to start over. He's only been here for a few months, but he is starting to feel a little better.

He wakes up every morning, goes for a jog, picks up a scone and tea, and then goes home to get ready for work. Its an everyday routine that is just perfect for Draco. On his days off he lounges around the flat if he chooses, goes down to the shops for a bit, or even on weekends goes back to Pansy’s for a night or two. So far in this little city life has been good. He doesn't have any friends here yet, but he isn't ready for any new connections in his life. For now he just needs to be Draco.

Another day of work has passed and Draco makes his way to a little cafe down the street. He goes every Wednesday to pick up dinner because he works too late to go home and cook anything. He walks into Lilly’s, the warm smells of home surround him, and looks up at the board. Today's special Roast and veggies with a slice of apple tart, Draco's favorite. He strides up to the counter and orders the special with an extra piece of the tart, and a tea while he waits. After he places his order he sits at the nearest table and checks his phone. He has a missed call from Pansy and decides to ring her while he waits. They talk about almost nothing, but it's a joy to hear her voice so early on in the week. She asks about his flat and if he has been eating well, and he asks her about the wedding. Soon she has to go and he is back to just sipping his tea until he is finished.

His order comes out and he is almost sad to be leaving this place to go home. The wonderful feeling this place gives him is like being back in his mother's kitchen while they baked together and talked about his future. After her passing life just got dull until Pansy came around. When he gets to the door he turns and waves to the bushy haired waitress standing at the counter, Hermione, then he is back on the street heading home.

Back home he eats as slowly as his appetite allows, which isn't very slow at all, the food at Lilly's is some of the best he's ever had. It always is fresh and still hot when he gets home. When he gets to the tart it's almost as if they never gave him a tart at all, Draco eats it so fast he swears if anyone was watching he would've been embarrassed. However, no one is around and he can eat and act how he likes, and with that thought he smiles to himself and heads to bed.

He gets to work bright and early the next morning and even brings his co worker a horrible coffee. He never understands how she can drink this stuff, but she seems to be in a better mood with a cup of it in her hand, so he gets her one anyway. The work day goes pretty slow without any new articles, and before he knows it he is already back home cooking himself dinner.

The next couple of weeks pass almost the same way. Then one Wednesday he goes into Lilly's to see that the small bushy haired waitress is replaced by a tall, not gorgeous at all Draco tells himself, man who is smiling just as wide as the waitress had before. Draco steps up to order and pays as he always has, but before turning to sit down he asks about the girl.

“Oh Hermione?” the man, Harry, starts “She had an important doctors appointment today so I am cooking and taking orders tonight. Im lucky Wednesdays are so slow. You're my first customer for the dinner shift.” His response shocks Draco. This place is amazing how can he be the first customer tonight? He doesn't get a chance to ask though because Harry turns back to the kitchen to start Draco's order.

Draco sips his tea while he waits and shoots a text to Pansy to tell her about his day, and he doesn't mention the gorgeous cook at all. As soon as he is finished with his tea Harry is walking back out, this time with his meal. “You have a wonderful night and I will tell Hermione you were asking for her.” he smiles.

“Oh, I’m not uh interested in her or anything.” Draco starts. “I just have a routine and happen to notice…”

“I understand. You have been coming in every Wednesday for the past 3 months. She's just mentioned you to me is all. And it's a good thing you aren't interested. She is happily married and has a baby on the way.” Harry laughs. Then as Draco walks out he realizes a few things, that Hermione was at the doctor for the baby, and that Harry had a nice laugh.

His next visit to Lilly's isn't on a Wednesday. He ended up working late Friday night too thanks to an important article being lost and needing to rewrite it before the magazine goes out Monday morning. He walks in slowly hoping to see Harry again, but still happily greeted by Hermione. She smiles really big from one of her tables and waves, before turning back to take her customers order. Looking at her now out in the open he can see the little baby bump she has sitting just above her apron. Pregnancy looks great on her, and when she smiles she is practically glowing. Draco stands at the door for a full minute before he decides to actually dine in tonight. A great conversation with Hermione doesn't sound like a bad idea today.

As soon as she places the other tables order she practically skips over to Draco. “Careful there. Don't need you slipping and hurting the child.” He smiles fondly.

“Oh so he did tell you.” She smiles back. “Would you like the special tonight? It's your favorite.”

“How do you know it's my favorite? “ he asks with a knowing smirk on his face.

“Because you order it every single time it's the special. Which is at least twice a month since it's Harry's favorite dish to cook. Extra tart?” she asks but walks away before he can answer. He just laughs softly and shakes his head. She's smarter than she looks.

When she brings out his order they talk a bit more and Draco thinks that maybe if he had Hermione as a friend that would be okay. He wouldn't risk having any feelings for her as she is married, and one hundred percent off limits. He decides to start eating in more often, if only just to have a good conversation with his meal.


	3. What Once Was

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is great with weddings, Harry is great with food.

Draco woke up an extra hour early this Friday morning. Today was the first day of his long weekend with Pansy. He was heading back to her place to help her with wedding preparations. The wedding was still months away, but she had requested Draco's help for a lot of it. A winter wedding meant snow, cold, and a lovely indoor venue. Draco was in charge of anything that was colored, tasted, or smelt. So tables, flowers, food, the cake, and even the walls in the banquet room.

Luckily for Draco he had months to plan, but he knew Pansy would still work him to the bone this weekend. He arrived at 7 exactly, and was welcomed with a bone crushing hug from Pansy. “I missed you so much Drake. I am so excited for this weekend. We have so much to do. First we are starting with the table cloths….” They walked into the house as she continued on and Draco couldn't help but smile for his friend. This is the happiest she has ever been and he was so happy for her to be getting all she's ever wanted.

As Pansy said they first started with table cloths. The designer was already set up in Pans’ dining room with, what looked like, fifty different colored table clothes laid out on her table. They were all within the color code Pansy had set for the wedding, but it was up to Draco to decide just which one would match everything else. Of course Pansy and Draco already had the flowers picked out, Winter Beauty Honeysuckle,purple Ranunculus, and Hellebore with Black mondo as the green filler. Looking down at the table Draco can easily pinpoint the exact three table cloths that match the color code perfectly. First the pale mulberry, it matches the Ranunculus and the bridesmaids dress perfectly. Next the dark forest green, and last the cream. He tells the designer such and the decision is done. They order what they need for all the tables and a few extra.

Next is lunch then they are off to the floral shop to make the order for the flowers. After the floral shop it is time to start looking for dresses. Pansy has an idea of what she would like but it will take months for a seamstress to design and make the dress of Pans’ dream, so instead they are off to a few shops to try on designs already ready for wearing. Even after spending the rest of the day and all of the next in and out of shops they still can't find the right dress. They decide to wait until Draco's next visit to go shopping once more. 

Back at Pansy’s and Dean’s apartment for what is now Draco’s last night they are all sitting around the telly with take out. Draco really wishes he didn't work in the morning so he could stay another day, but instead he must head out extra early the next morning to make it in time for his Monday shift. “Can't you just call in Drake? I really miss having you around.” Pansy whines, but even she knows he can't spend another day away from work. This promotion was a big opportunity and he can't just throw it away.

“I wish Pans, but I will be back before you know it. Then soon enough it will be December and you'll be getting married.” he smiles. “I can't believe my little girl is all grown up.”

“Little girl? We are the same age you loon.” she laughs, throwing a cushion across the room at him. The rest of the night goes just as easy and when morning comes Draco swears it is way too soon. If only life were easier. If only he could stay here forever.

Back at home Draco showers and gets ready for a long Monday at work. The day seems to drag on after his splendid weekend, and work has piled up a bit in his absence. He stays a bit later than normal for a Monday night and by the time he starts to head home it is a quarter to 10. He passes by Lilly's and sees the open sign is turned off, and no lights on inside. He groans softly to himself and heads for home. He could've done with a real meal tonight, but it seems he will have to settle for a quick cheese toastie before he heads to bed.

The week passes in similar fashion and he doesn't get to stop into Lilly's until Saturday night. Its packed inside and the bushy haired waitress isn't the only person running the floor. This man is shorter than Harry, and a bit more stout, but still has more muscle than Draco. His bright red hair is what sticks out the most to Draco as he makes his way to a table. He normally doesn't eat in, but sitting at home alone tonight doesn't sound as comforting as being at Lilly's.

When Hermione gets a moment she rushes straight to Draco's table with a cup of tea. “You're here. I thought you might've stopped coming.”

“Of course not. Who else is going to make sure you aren't working too hard?” He asks with a wink. He doesn't notice the other man walk up before he is almost in Draco's face.

“You bloody well better not be flirting with my wife.” the man says.

“Of course not…” he leans back to check the name tag, “Ron. I just want to make sure she is getting fair treatment.” he finishes.

“Of course she is. Arry’d never mistreat ’mione. What's your name anyway?” Ron asks still looking at Draco as if he's ready to fight.

“My names Draco. I didn't come here for trouble… Maybe I should just go.” Draco responds starting to get a bit annoyed. He was hoping to have a nice dinner in a great place, but it seems he's only going to have problems at Lilly's tonight.

Before Ron can respond Hermione is swatting him away and smiling down at Draco. “Oh don't worry about him, he just gets jealous. Ever since the pregnancy more customers flirt and Ron feels he has to jump in to remind everyone just how taken I am. Not as if the ring or belly don't show that enough.” Hermione laughs. “Anyway, Draco what can I get for you tonight? Harry hasn't made a roast, but I am sure we can find you something else to fit your taste.” She says as she hands him a menu and turns to make sure Ron is getting back to work and not watching her like a hawk.

“Why don't you tell Harry to surprise me? I'm not wanting anything in particular so anything should be fine.” he says with a smile. With a nod of her head Hermione is off and soon she is bustling around the other tables.

Before he knows it she is back with another tea, a plate of cottage pie, and a small slice of apple tart. She sets the plates down with a wink and is soon off to her other customers. Draco is soon finished with his plates, not realizing just how hungry he was, and heads to the front to pay. Ron is standing at the counter and this time he seems to have a friendly smile instead of a scowl. 

“So how was it?” he asks. He proceeds to take Draco's money and cash him out while Draco answers.

“It was wonderful. He's got real talent.” Draco responds.

“Course he does. His parents started this place when he was young. He’s been cookin’ since he was 9.” Ron responds. “I’ll let him know you think so though.”

“Yeah… Uh. Thanks.” Draco says, then he's grabbing his change and heading home. That night he dreams of his mother and her once warm kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave any comments or Kudos if you'd like. (:
> 
> They are very much appreciated and thank you for reading!


End file.
